For A Moment
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyo embrace under the God Tree...and reflect on their past...for a moment... [InuKik] [Oneshot]


A/N: Well, someone requested for me to write a longer Inu-Yasha/Kikyo fic, and this is it.  It's two pages and 889 words long.  Lol.  Okay, that was mean.  Gomen.  Anyway, after watching the episode, "Onigumo's Heart Still Beats Within Naraku", I got the inspiration for this one-shot (I know it's not 100% accurate, I took some poetic license again).  I loved that episode!  I'm going to buy that DVD, just to have that episode, not the one after it though… grumbles  Anyhow!  Back to Inu-Yasha/Kikyo!    Yeah, there are some good Inu-Yasha/Kikyo fics here, but no one updates them!  pouts  We need to boycott!  Email those authors!  They must write more!…Eh…Yeah.  I have a couple of ideas for some more Inu-Yasha/Kikyo fics (multi-chappie ones), but you tell me if you want me to post those.  Well, enjoy and review when you're done please!

Disclaimer: sighs I still don't own Inu-Yasha…If I did, Kagome would be gone, and Kikyo would have her soul back and be with Inu-Yasha, and I would get Koga.  Ah, the wolf prince… drools  Oops!  I mean, uh… Heh, I don't Inu-Yasha.

For A Moment

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her frail form against mine.  Deep down, I wanted to whimper in pain as I feel her squirm and struggle to push me away.

"No!  Get away!  Let me go!" she snapped, her hands still trying to push me back, but I don't let her go.  I won't.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulder, nuzzling it gently, and I couldn't help but faintly smile as I felt her finally embrace me.  Her scent…Her warmth…Her touch…So many memories…

"Kikyo…" I whispered to her ear, feeling dizzy in this intoxicating embrace.

"Inu-Yasha…"  I felt my heart flutter as she whispered my name.  She leaned into me, and I cuddled her. 

I wanted to tell her I still loved her, but I couldn't form the words.  There was no need, however.  We both knew it.  It was already known deep down for both us…and I think she loves me too.  I wasn't going to let anything happen to her; I would do what I couldn't do last time: protect her from Naraku. 

We stood there in silence.  Two lost, torn lovers, standing underneath the site of our deaths fifty years ago, embracing each other, loving each other…

This wasn't the present.  We weren't there.  We were in a time where there was no Naraku, no Miroku, no Sango, no annoying little Shippo, and no Kagome.  It was fifty years ago, and we are lovers.  We are going to spend the rest of our lives together…

For a moment, I can live back then, as I gently hold my love in my arms, my smile still there.  My problems are gone, nothing is real except Kikyo.  I'm…happy…   

_You've finally come back to me, _I thought.  _Even if it may be only for a moment, you've returned Kikyo… Please be mine again, for a moment.  Don't leave me now… Stay, just for a moment… My Kikyo…_

__

He came towards me, and I stood my back against the tree as he wraps his arms me.  That fool!  What does he think he's doing?!  I tried to push him away, but he still holds me close against him.  Everything inside of me is telling me to get away, and I struggled but to no avail. 

"No!  Get away!  Let me go!" I ordered, but he didn't budge.  He didn't say anything as he just stood there, hugging me.  Why doesn't he say something?!  My hands are still trying to push him away as my mind is spinning wildly.  The souls had returned to me, I'm at my full power; I can kill him right here and now…end it all….

But I can't. 

Why can't I?  Why can't I just--

His body is so warm… And so many memories flood my mind.  Memories back when things were different…when WE were different.  Was he right?  Had nothing changed in time those fifty years?

I felt my heart skip a beat as he rested his head on my shoulder, sending almost shivers down my spine.  So many memories….  My mind has become hazy with the past, and I could feel my arms encircle him.  I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see my shock. 

Why have I done that?…. The answer hits me hard, being so obvious.

I missed him…I miss his warmth, his embrace, the gentle love he used to give me…I want, no need his love again.  But how is this possible?  I was created only from my hatred from him.  I hate him!  Then, why?… Why am I doing this?…

"Kikyo…"  I could barely hear his voice, it was so soft and gentle.  I can hear his love for me in his voice.  He used to always talked to me that way, fifty years ago…

I wanted to push him away, I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't do it.  Every time before, I couldn't kill him…I couldn't bring myself to kill him.  That's why I gave Naraku the Jewel shard, so I wouldn't have to kill him myself.  It would just be so easy to kill him now, he's weak and defenseless… But I can't.  Deep down in my heart, I still love him… I've always had.

"Inu-Yasha…" I whispered back, snuggling against him gently, letting my heart rule my body instead of my head.  I felt like flying as he held me closer, his warmth surrounding me. 

Right now…he's mine.  He's not that wretched Kagome's.  She doesn't even exist now.  In this forest, under this tree, he had always and will be mine.  He was my lover, then my prey, and now, once again, he is my lover…

It was like time stood still all those fifty years as we continued to hold each other, not speaking a word.  Nothing could stop us, no one could hurt us.  We…we were in love…  Too bad it couldn't always be like that.

_Alright, Inu-Yasha,_ I thought, relishing in the arms of love once more, not saying anything before I knew I had to go.  That wench was coming, and every time she came, she took him from me.  But not now; I wouldn't let her take him from me this moment. 

_I'll let you keep me Inu-Yasha, just for a moment…I'll stay with you…I'll love you…for a moment…for you…My Inu-Yasha…_


End file.
